1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible vehicle comprising a storage compartment for stowing the top (roof) in the rear area of the vehicle. The storage compartment is arranged adjacent to the trunk and can be partitioned from the trunk by a variable partitioning device. The partitioning device is movable between a top receiving position, in which the size of the storage compartment is enlarged, and a luggage receiving position, in which the size of the trunk is enlarged. The partitioning device comprises at least a substantially panel-shaped end member that, in the top receiving position, is in an upright position and delimits the storage compartment to the rear. The end member comprises an edge area that can be releasably secured directly or indirectly on the carbody in a detachable way, wherein the edge area for moving the partitioning device into the luggage receiving position is detachable and movable with a movement component oriented in a forward traveling direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,413 discloses a convertible vehicle having a partitioning device between the trunk and the top storage compartment. The partitioning device is comprised of three sequentially arranged rigid panel-shaped elements. The frontmost panel and the rearmost panel, when viewed in the traveling direction of the vehicle, are connected to the carbody. All three parts are pivotable relative to one another. Accordingly, the three panels with four hinges positioned at the edges and in between can form a four-bar mechanism. When forces act on one of the panels, this panel must entrain the other panels. The panels therefore must be rigid and relatively large and heavy because they must transmit pressure forces. Also, the moved panel exerts onto the hinges where the panels are connected to one another pulling or pushing forces so that these hinges not only have to provide purely a pivoting function but must also ensure force transmission between the panels. In accordance with these requirements, the hi8nges must be strong and thus heavy. In the luggage receiving position, the rearward edge of the rearmost panel secured to the carbody remains in its position on the carbody so that the partitioning device cannot move as a whole forwardly but the rearmost panel remains in a horizontal position and the trunk space is therefore limited in the upward direction.